Revolucion humanaHierro v Pelo
by JeffTheKillerMX.J
Summary: Este es un relato futurista de la lucha nueva de humanos y simios que lucharan para decidir la especie dominante.
1. Chapter 1

Era el a o 3016...Los Simios ya ase 10 siglos habia derrocado a la humanidad...Los simios conviertieron a los hombres y mujeres en sus esclavos y crearon su civilizacion en las ruinas de las ciudades humanas...En Mexico no era la ecepcion...Los simios pusieron las armas humanas escondidas en Chernovil...aun con su radicion del desatre ase mas de mil a os.  
Entre los esclavos se encontraban 3 amigos...Heriberto...Pablo y Mario,cada uno tenia su personalidad...fueron trasladados a Ucrania en Kiev...los 3 lograron escapar junto con 100 humanos mas...pero llegaron a Chernovile.  
Mario: We no mames escapamos de esos peludos todos pendejos (tranquilo).  
Heriberto:Si -.-  
Pablo: Oye donde estamos (confundido).  
Mario:Nose...  
Los 3 se pusieron a investigar el terreno y encontraron las casas ya consumidas por la radiacion y parecia la ciudad fantasma de el 2000 y a os mas atras.  
Pablo: Oye encontre algo!(Gritando a todo pulmon).  
Heriberto:Que paso.  
Pablo:Mira...eso es gigante no lo cres.  
En ese momento Mario aprece.  
Mario:Mi ca on de la entrepierna si.  
Pablo: -.-  
Heriberto: -.-  
Los 3 se acercaron y se sorprendieron era la planta nuclear destruida.  
Pablo: Investigemos que hay hay.  
Heriberto: Siempre y cuando esos peludos no nos hayan seguido.  
Mario: Claro...pero eso no pasara escapamos ase ya 1 semana.  
Los 3 ienvestigaron por las instalaciones oxidadas y lucubres de la planta nuclear totalmente abandonada ase ya mucho...la radiacion estaba aun elevada por lo cual les podia hacer algun efecto la radiacion ya en proceso de desparacion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en la planta nuclear...Los 3 amigos se acercan a la parte E de la explosion...Sus niveles de radiacion subian por la mortal dosis de contaminacion nuclear en la instalacion.  
Mario:Ahh me siento mal (Mareado).  
Heriberto: Mierda...(cae desmayado).  
El rostro de Heriberto cae sobre hierro solido y gris.  
Mario:N..(cae tambien desmayado).  
Pablo: (Los saca de hay con todas sus fuerzas).  
A la manana siguiente los 2 ya despertaban..la docis radiactiva no habia sido suficiente para causar dano es sus sistemas y matarlos.  
Heriberto:Ahhh que paso(con hackeca).  
Pablo: Te desmayaste idiota -.-.  
Mario: Mierda...esto me recuerda algo.(saca un gps).  
Pablo: A que te refieres.  
Mario: Callate estoy buscando nuestra localizacion.  
Heriberto: Pues apurate animal.  
Pablo:Si.  
Mario:Estamos en Chernovil...Ahhhhh Chernovil!  
Heriberto:Que que...  
Pablo: Cherno que?.  
Mario:Aqui escondieron las armas humanas ase ya mil a os...aqui estan!.  
Heriberto: Genial al fin raparemos a esos simios.  
Pablo: Ahuevo (Emocionado).  
Mario: Aqui dice que ase ya mil anos exploto una parte de la instalacion y dejo salir una gran cantidad de energia nuclear.  
Pablo:...  
Heriberto: Eso es bueno o malo.  
Mario:Muy muy malo.  
Mientras tanto en Kiev los simios al fin se enteraron de el escape de los 103 esclavos humanos.  
Simio 1: Donde estan esos humanos...ahhh maldicion.  
Simio 2: Que paso...  
Simio 1: Esos malditos escaparon...Reuna a las tropas general.  
General Simio: Claro mi Cesar Cesar: Esos malditos humanos espero que no llegen a Chernovile.  
Lo simios se pusieron a buscar a los humanos por la que antes era Ucrania...Icluyendo la mortal pero posible Chermovile.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((De regreso con los humano)))))))))))))))))))))9.  
Multitud: Oigan donde vamos a vivir con tanta radiacion en el aire.  
Pablo: En las casas...aun hay cochones.  
Multitud: Que agua tomaremos.  
Heriberto: Pues...Em...Mario diles -.-  
Mario: Esa agua(Senala el lago).  
Multitud: Que comeremos Heriberto: Pescado y al que no sobreviva.  
(Mario se escabulle en la planta).  
Pablo: Oigan donde esta Mario no mames.  
Heriberto: Nose.  
La multitud: Quien es Mario.  
Pablo: El que nos ayudo a escapar de los simios.  
Multitud: (Al escuchar eso rapidamente su pusieron a buscarlo.  
Mario: Oigan!(Gritando a todo pulmon).  
Todos fueron a donde estaba Mario.  
Heriberto: Ohhh dios...  
Pablo y la multitud:Ohhh dios es un ...  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Asi concluye el capitulo de hoy,Tengan en cuenta que los capitulos ya estan hechos...yo nada mas los subo 1 por dia)))))))))))))))))))). 


	3. Chapter 3

En la planta abandonada de Chernovile los humanos descubrieron algo que cambiara el curso de la huida y se transformara en ataque.  
Mario:No ma...es un carro blindado como tanque.  
Pablo: Que es eso...  
Heriberto: Si que es eso..un tanque de agua?  
NOTA:POCOS SABIAN QUE ERA.  
Multitud: Para que sirve.  
Mario: Esto es para algo belico para usar contra los simios...sobretodo con el apestoso de Cesar.  
Pablo:Ahh...pero eso esta muy mal estado.  
Heriberto: Si mira...oh dios...hay un monton de tanques...Mira que es esto.  
Mario: Un arma de fuego.  
Heriberto:(Dispara el arma y la bala rebota y enciende una luz.  
Mario:Segun lo que lei...Esas armas son muchas mas potentes que las lanzas y caballos simios.  
Todos:(O.o).Eso es imposible.  
Mario: No...estas madres antes de que perdieramos con los simios eran mas rapidas que un caballo.  
Todos: ...  
Mario: Pero hay que repararlo...  
Pablo: Como aremos eso.  
Mario: Pues con mucha saliva...sudor y nose que madres mas.  
Todos: Hay este wey (-.-)  
Mario:Que diablos esperan...ponganse a reparar esto...entre mas pronto mejor.  
Todos: Claro mandon (-.-)  
Mario los dividio en 4 grupos el equipo A repara las armas, el B los tanques,El C los aviones y el E Armas de destruccion masiva,Mario se quedava a cuidar los hombres y alertarlos de los simios.  
A 20 k de hay...  
25 division de infanteria simia se hacercaba con lanzas,palos y catapultas y armados con 5 veces la fuerza del hombre.  
Simio de divicion: Oiga general Colin hacia a donde nos dirigimos.  
General simio Colin: A Chernovile...llegaremos en 3 dias a lo mucho...esos humanos no escaparan de la fuerza simia.  
Simio de divicion: Claro.  
General simio Colin: Vamos simios nosotros podemos acabar con los esclavos...somos la especie dominante hoy y siempre!  
Division: A el escuchar eso marcharon con el orgullo y moral altos.  
(Volviendo con los humanos en chernovile).  
Pablo: Vamos yo no se que es esto pero seguire asta que el tanque funciona y despulgemos a los simios.  
Heriberto: Uhhhh que tenemos aqui otro tanque...Oye Mario!.  
Mario: Que paso.  
Heriberto: Que es ese tanque...es tan grande y se ve potente.  
Mario: King Tiger (Tiger II).  
Heriberto: Ohh...yo lo quiero cunducir algun dia y matar y matar simios.  
El equipo A termino las armas y estaban como nuevas y Mario les dijo que se pusieran a practicar los tiros para repeler a los simios si se presentaran.  
Al dia siguiente...  
Mario: Despesperten todos sigan trabajando...Los simios estan a 8 kilometros de este lugar...trabajen .  
En todos en menos de 5 minutos sigueron trabajndo...Oigan equipo C ya acabaron con los aviones...  
Equipo C: No...nunca acabaremos...son casi 6 millones y solo llevamos el millon.  
Mario: es suficiente...Equipo B ya cuantos llevan.  
Equipo B: Medio millon.  
Mario: Ponganse entonces aprendan a manejarlas...5 en cada 1 ...  
Pablo: Pero solo somos 103. como ocuparemos tantas armas.  
Mario: Pues lo que vallamos liberando de el dominio de los simios...  
Heriberto: Y que pasa si fracasamos.  
Mario: No devemos hacerlo(Se pone serio).

Fin del 3 er capitulo. 


End file.
